


And they were roommates (oh my god, they were roommates)

by eternomadridismo



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo
Summary: Finn and Poe are roommates who have pathetic crushes on each other. Poe often flirt shamelessly but Finn thought Poe was dating Rey.In this story, Finn and Rose are step siblings; Rose is #1 Stormpilot/ Finnpoe shipper.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i dont know how often i would update this but i thought i would post a pilot to this story that has been playing in my head for quite some time now. Anyway I'm not a native English speaker, so expect some mistakes xx

* * *

You didn't have to carry those bags, Poe, I'm perfectly capable-", said Finn to the back of Poe, who gallantly took 2 steps at a time on the stairs up to their apartment. Their elevator conveniently broke down just as they went for their monthly grocery shopping. In their defense, they would not go if only they were not due to go shopping 3 weeks ago. Finn and Poe got tired of bickering of whose turn to wash their hair just because they were all out of shampoo.

Finn let out an audible sigh as he watched Poe stop in front of their door, struggling to juggle between 4 plastic bags and his backpack, looking for his key. Finn toyed with the idea of letting Poe ransack his backpack for a while before fondly offering his own set of keys.

“You lend your copy to Phasma remember? You kept saying your key is jammed and you would like a new one?”, Finn calmly opened the door for Poe, who let out his brightest grin. Finn smiles back dumbly, it’s only been 1 year since they decided to move in together yet Poe’s smile still caused somersaults in his stomach.

Poe dumped their grocery on the bar counter before stretching his tired limbs. “See, Finn, I was being nice to you by carrying those-“, Poe pouted at the direction of the bags. “You went home at almost 3 last night, I expect you have been training?”, he turned to Finn who rolled his eyes. “If you had carried them you would be sore until tomorrow, and I don’t think your coach would appreciate that, would you?”, Poe gave an exaggerated sigh.

Poe was right, of course, but Finn would not give him that satisfaction. “Poe-”, Finn said in his sweetest voice, “Those bags are not even a quarter of the weights I lifted. Besides, how do I know this is not a ploy for me to do something for you in return?”. Poe smirked and had only opened his mouth when their door opened once more.

“I’m all out of food, can I borrow some of yours?”, Rose barged in while immediately heading to their fridge. The fridge was mostly empty except for beer and a leftover cheesecake from the café where Poe and Finn worked. Rose grasped for the leftover cake without a word before sitting on the nearest stool.  
Rose turned to Poe and Finn, who had identical expression on their faces. The night before, Poe and Finn couldn’t decide who deserved the cake more so they left it on the fridge, a neutral ground. However, Rose seemed unfazed by their longing expressions. “I heard bickering before I went in, why won’t you guys just get a room already?”, she smirked after she saw Finn and Poe exchanging eye rolls.

Poe didn’t miss a beat, “We were already, before you interrupted”, he wiggled his eyebrows for extra comedic effect. Finn turned scarlet red. Rose knew about his crush on Poe, alright, and at that moment, Finn regretted his drunken rants at 2 AM on the phone with his sister. For his defense, it was late, and Poe had Rey over in the next room that day.


	2. Melting Magnets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Magnets (By Disclosure, Rogue)

_Never really felt bad about it_  
 _As we drank deep from a lie_  
 _Cause I felt melting magnets babe_  
 _The second I saw you through half-shut eyes_  
  
_Smoke and sunset, off Mulholland_  
 _He was talking, I was wondering 'bout_  
 _You and that girl, she your girlfriend?_  
 _Face from heaven, bet the world she don't know_  
 _Pretty girls don't know the things that I know_  
 _Walk my way, I'll share the things that you want_  
  
_\- Magnets (Disclosure, Lorde)_  


* * *

 

  Finn could pride himself in knowing that he has a gift for charming people. Since he was a boy, people are naturally _drawn_ to him. In a room of people you could make out his trail, usually with a group of people who are growling in laughter and awe. Finn knew he has a sweet and easy tongue, but why is he always left _dazed_ in front of his roommate/ crush, Poe Dameron?  
  
  Like most days, Finn and Poe would leave to their respective classes together, usually after they spent 30 minutes bickering on who ate the other's breakfast (usually it's Poe, but Finn often secretly made enough food for both of them to share- Finn just liked winding up Poe).   
  
  Today, their argument was about what they would take if they were stranded on an island. In one of his less bright idea, Finn said he would bring a cookbook, so that he could survive the wild. Understandably, Poe would not stop winding him up.  
  
  Poe's eyes glistened teasingly as he nudged Finn's shoulder. "Say, you brought a cookbook. To our apartment then. Lighting our apartment wasn't part of your plan though wasn't it, buddy?", he growled in laughter.  
  
  Finn admired Poe's eyes for a while before he gave a fond eye roll, "I bet you 2 beers, I could cook you anything you picked out of _ANY_ cookbooks. AND it would be so good that you wished you were stranded in that island with me", Finn grinned at Poe. Finn would not admit it but in all honesty, if Poe was a customer at the cafe where they worked, Finn would give him the most expensive cake for free.  
  
  Poe gave an unconvincing disgusted expression, "Unfortunately I'm still fond of my stomach. _Ugh_ , I would regret this, but okay; at least a crate of beer and you're on.", Poe gave a fond chuckle before his expression turned sour.  
  
  Poe stopped his steps all of a sudden. Finn looked at him in confusion before Poe pointed at a distant classroom in explanation. Finn noticed a tall figure wearing all black looming over a girl with a familiar triple bun.   
  
 " _Of course_ ", Finn mumbled under his breath as Poe marched to their direction. Finn reluctantly followed him, his heart silently broke again.  
  
  They overheard an obviously one sided conversation. "And I told him, right; I _know_ you think you're in control, but Snoke likes me better-" Kylo drawled on while Rey did not even pretend to listen, she continued scrolling through her phone while she nodded in agreement absent-mindedly.  
  
  "See, you are allowed to publicly express your opinion, but I gotta say it's not a good one", Poe crossed his arms and glared at a scowling and surprised Kylo. "Scamper off, Ren.", He waved his hands as if to shoo Kylo away.   
  
  Kylo looked like he almost rolled his eyes, but refrained at the last minute. Kylo then addressed Rey again by lowering his head so his hair covered most of his face like a black curtain. Finn and Poe can barely hear a soft mumble of, "I guess I'll see you at practice?", before Kylo bumped into them as he head to their opposite direction.  
  
  "Imagine being so dense that you can't take a hint that someone's not interested." , Poe sighed dramatically. "Are you okay, Rey?", he concernedly patted her back. Finn had to resist biting his tongue.  
  
  "It's fine, he just wanted to brag about how he won an argument with Hux, or something", Rey rolled her eyes.  
  
  Poe gave an emphatic nod. "One of these days he would get off your back. _I_ could remind him for the 26th times that you're taken, if you like.", Poe then proceeded to give Rey the most fond expression.   
  
  Finn felt like kicking an imaginary trashcan. He also does not need to be reminded of the fact, but Poe does not know that.


	3. Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Location- Khalid

_At times I wonder why I fool with you_  
_But this is new to me, this is new to you_  
_Initially, I didn't wanna fall for you_  
_Gather my attention it was all for you, so don't_  
_Take advantage, don't leave my heart damaged_  
_To understand that things go a little bit better when you plan it_  
  
_I don't wanna fall in love off of subtweets so_  
_Let's get personal_  
_I got a lot of cool spots that we can go_  
_Tell me what's the move and I got you_  
_I'm only acting like this 'cause I like you_  
_Just give me the vibe to slide then_  
_Oh, I might make you mine by the night_  


-Location/ Khalid

* * *

  
  
It was abnormally hot when Finn woke up. He already kicked the sheets in his sleep and he regretted his choice of wearing shirt to bed. Finn looked around for his phone and groaned when he realized it was only 6 AM on a Saturday. The idea of being up before 1 PM on a weekend is beyond ridiculuous.  
  
Realizing he had nothing better to do, he removed his shirts hastily and grab his towel for an early shower. Judging by the absence of TV noise outside, he figured Poe was still asleep, so he would have the apartment to himself for at least 1 hour.  
  
"Shower was a good idea", Finn thought, as he helped himself to a now full bottle of shampoo. He enjoyed the combination of water dropping with the tune from his spotify playlist loudly echoing after each other.  
  
When they first moved in together, Finn was surprised by the amount of haircare products Poe seems to surround himself with. Finn used to give Poe a lot of shits for it but Poe actually gave him a lecture of what goes where and now they ended up sharing their products.  
  
Finn grinned as he smelled the tea tree green shampoo which Poe insisted is good for the environment (he is such a hipster). Finn inhaled deeply, the shampoo has that distant 'Poe smell'. Finn liked it when he freshly washed his hair and the scent lingered on his pillow, in the morning it almost seemed like Poe slept beside him.  
  
The thought seemed to interest his dick enough for it to harden slightly. Finn looked down disapprovingly at his dick. Even if Poe is still asleep he would not risk the thought of Poe catching him wanking in his name. It was pathetic enough to wank for a taken guy, let alone a straight, taken guy.  
  
Finn then closed his eyes and concentrate on things he found disgusting. He did not have to think so hard as he saw something glinting in the light at the corner of his eyes.  
  
Underneath the top cabinet beside the mirror was a line of plastic wrapper. Finn didn't even have to inspect closer to know that it was a pack of condoms. Good to know that while Finn is stuck to daydreams (and his right hand), Poe is out there getting some. He probably has Rey inside his bedroom right now. The thought immediately soften his dick.  


* * *

  
  
When Finn entered the living room, he was greeted at the sight of Poe sitting on their couch with their back to him. To Finn's bemusement, Poe was trying to balance a piece of wooden plank on one hand with books above it.  
  
He then recognized the full scene. Behind their coach, where they displayed most of their joined books and other figurines they could not fit in their respective rooms, were a mess. The third row of the wooden plank was split in half, the content falling on the couch. The plank Poe held was the fourth row, and it certainly looked like Poe was trying to save that row from the ruins above it.  
  
Finn grinned fondly from the bathroom door. "Do you need help?"  
  
Poe's eyes widden as the plank he held slid from his grip, the books followed to the floor with a loud crash.  
  
"Y-yeah, buddy, looks like we're gonna need a new bookcase.", Poe stuttered while his eyes unabashedly checked out Finn from head to toe. That's when Finn remembered that he was only wearing a towel to cover his modesty.  
  
"Um yeah. Let me find a shirt first", Finn felt his face going warm at the thought of Poe staring.  
  
It was only when he reached the safety of his bedroom door that Finn looked in the mirror and appreciated his coach who made him lift extra weight the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a classic fanfic prompt: going furniture shopping! :D


	4. Hidden treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe dragged Finn to a thrift store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Paradise- Tove Lo.

_Being with you, my natural high_  
_Still got every single butterfly_  
_Just what they all wish that they had_  
_So intense, it's driving me mad_  
_So into you now_

-Paradise (Tove Lo)

 

* * *

 

 

"Ikea?", Poe scoffed in disgust. "We're not gonna help Ikea destroy the environment. Do you know their green campaign is bullshit?? They are consciously _destroying_ ancient and unique forests that have high conservation value, not to mention how they used almost 1% of the world's commercial wood supply-"

Finn drowned the rest of Poe's rant. He realized that Poe made some solid points but it's hard to concentrate with Poe looking so damn _delicious_ in his jean jacket. With his hair freshly washed and finger combed, he could easily be mistaken for a model leaving a shoot. Finn wondered how _soft_ Poe's hair would feel, to run his hand-

"- What do you think, Finn?" , Finn forced himself back into the conversation after he heard a mention of his name. He cursed his unfocused expression that surely betrayed him. _Fuck_ , what did Poe say again?

With their gaze locked together, Poe scratched his hair nervously. "You probably think I'm being ridiculous.", he mumbled.

"No! That's not it at all, um, I think you made some solid points, with the forest and global warming-", Finn unconsciously held Poe's arm to stop him in his tracks. He saw Poe's eye widen to his hands before he hastily took it back.

Finn cleared his throat, "So where are we going?" It was a bit chilly outside, so Finn wrapped his arms tighter inside his coat. If he had less self control he would try and snuggle with Poe since the latter opted for a thin shirt + jean jacket.

Poe hummed secretively, then gave Finn a huge smile, "Oh, it's only a few blocks away".

* * *

 

They had not walk far, perhaps 3 blocks, Finn still recognized the route, though he did not remember any furniture stores in the area. They eventually stopped outside a building that Finn always assumed was a bookstore.

The store facade was a combination of light and dark; with glass window and glass door with the side wall painted with glossy dark brown color. The store window displayed small items such as pillows, vases and books; the store name was printed on a round sticker on the window. The store name was written in white, which made it stood out from the otherwise dark walls. The whole place screamed Wes Anderson meets grunge, no wonder Poe dragged him here.

"So most of these items are either vintage or found in garage sales.", Poe gestured wildly. Finn oggled at the side of the wall behind the stairs filled with vinyl records displayed on wall, like a large wall of collage. Under the stairs were also stacks of vinyl records in every colors imaginable on portable shelves, and next to it was an old record player. Finn could tell pieces of green paints already peeled out.

Poe seemed to follow his gaze because he rubbed his hands together gleefully, "Nice catch, buddy!", and walked towards the record player.

Finn rolled his eyes. Sometimes he thought he was Poe's only hope for self control. "We don't even _have_ record players, Poe.", he exasperatedly sighed as Poe shuffled the vinyl records on one of the portable shelf.

However, Poe still looked like a child in candy store, "I'm talking about the shelf, Finn. And as for the vinyl record, maybe on the next trip?", he played with his eyebrows and smirked. Poe then relocated the shelf contents to a nearby table with removable glass top for postcard keeping. Although with the vinyl records hastily placed on top of them, people would think it was a simple table.

"I don't think those are for sale?", Finn offered. He started to feel the dust collecting in this store tickling his nose. "Why didn't you warn me to wear a face mask?", he mumbled before sneezing loudly. A lady holding an antique tea cup almost jumped in surprise.

Poe dropped the last of vinyl records before he lifted the vinyl record storage shelf. "Do you need help?", Finn asked as he began to roll his sleeves.

Poe waved away his help. "It's okay, I can lift this through the Everest and back, to tell you the truth."

They almost made it to the cashier before Poe spotted an old guitar with its contents removed. "Oh, look buddy! A guitar shelf!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source for the Ikea thing:
> 
>  
> 
> Gizmodo.com/ikea-uses-a-staggering-one-percent-of-the-worlds-wood-677540490/amp


	5. Sedated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe got high together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I added a FinnPoe collage on the Pilot (chapter 1) of this fic!  
> (or can be seen in https://image.ibb.co/nbaqpn/collage_01.jpg)

_You and I nursing on a poison that never stung_  
_Our teeth and lungs are lined with the scum of it_  
_Somewhere for this, death and guns_  
_We are deaf, we are numb_  
_Free and young and we can feel none of it_

-Sedated/ Hozier

* * *

 

How they both ended high off their asses was lost to memory. All Finn remembered was they had found a bag of weed in the repurposed guitar and decided it would be a waste to not use them. _“It could be a gift from the 70s? 80s? Shit I don’t- All I know it’s a sign, Finn”_ , was what Poe said with excited glint in his eyes. Or so Finn recalled.

‘You know what I always wanted to do?”, Poe said while staring blankly at the poster in his room. His back was slouched on the wall and he’s slipping more and more every minute.

“Woodstock?”, Finn asked. A random guess since one of the poster in Poe’s room was indeed, a Woodstock poster replica and that Finn often heard Poe sang Richie Havens in the shower.

“Woodstock.”, Poe confirmed. He then inhaled their amateurly rolled joints, the far look in his eyes returned again. “Can you imagine, that many people together, no security, what a statement the youth made? That peace, love and understanding is not all talk, but action too?”, he closed his eyes and sighed- smoke blowing out of his nose.

Finn could barely respond, in fact, he thought he was drifting to unconsciousness again when he heard a knock on the door and their bell ringing. He blinked at Poe, who was now on his bed, eyes covered with a pillow. Poe grunted a muffled sentence, “If we ignore them they would probably go away”.

After the bell rung for the fourth time, Finn decided to stand up from where he laid down on the foot of Poe’s bed. Finn scratched his eyes from the smoke when heard a sniff of laugh behind him. “Buddy, you look high off your ass- let’s just lay here for a while, yeah?”, Poe stretched his arm from the bed, trying to grip Finn’s legs. Finn felt blood rushing in to his cheeks.

“I’ll just check who it is- My phone’s outside, anyway.”, Finn mumbled as he felt his legs surpassed his brains and began their way to the door.

“Alright babe, good night.”

Finn felt himself freeze from where he stood. Did- did Poe just called him _babe_? But then again, the sun was still shining outside and Poe said ‘good night’? Finn braved himself to turn to Poe, only to find the latter’s face completely covered in pillow this time, probably he dozed off for good. Finn sighed and grabbed the door handle.

He opened the front door only to find a scowling face of his sister. He growled.

“Finally! Man, I thought you _died_.”, Rose rolled her eyes, her phone inches from Finn’s nose. For his defense, with his phone left on the bar counter and the music blasting from Poe’s room he could barely hear his ringtone.

“Sorry, I was- I was napping.”, Finn lied.

Rose squinted suspiciously. “You don’t _nap_ , Finn. Were you jacking off??”. Fair enough, not Finn’s best excuses; Rose out of all people would know Finn could either stay awake for 40 hours straight, or sleep 15 hours on weekends. On weekdays of course, his clock is tied for uni and his barista side job.

“I didn’t- _jack off_ , Rose, what the fuck. Also, don’t say that, could you? It’s weird enough to hear you say it”, Finn screwed his eyes shut and shuddered. “What do you want, Rose?”, he continued.

Rose then invited herself in to the living room area, her eyes sparkled mischievously, “Is it illegal to visit their favorite brother?”, she said as she stopped in front of their newly bought record shelf.

“I’m honored. Also, I’m your _only_ brother.”, Finn mumbled. Rose didn’t seem to hear him. She now hovered over the shelf and traced the yellow metal. “This is new though. Is this Poe’s?”, she then appreciated it from a distance.

“Why did you assume it was Poe’s?”, Finn crossed his arms.

Rose shrugged, “It’s not quirky enough to be yours.”

_Ouch._

“I’ll have you know, I actually spotted it first. Ask Poe if you don’t believe me.”, Finn felt himself getting a tiny bit offended.

Rose’s eyes perked up in interest at the mention of Poe’s name. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I interrupt a _couple bonding session_?”. She looked like she just discovered the secret of the universe. She gasped and mouthed at Poe’s closed bedroom door, “Is he passed out inside?”.

 _Close._ Finn felt himself blush again.

Rose appeared to hear imaginary wedding bells because she squealed and slapped Finn’s ass. “Go and get some, bro! Don’t mind me-“, she said before Finn covered her mouth. “Sshhhh, don’t be so loud, _geez_ , okay?”, he hushed Rose who looked reproachful.

Suddenly they heard the sound of door opening. Out came Poe who then let out a huge yawn and stretched. For a moment Finn can feel both his and Rose’s eyes went to the exposed skin of Poe’s stomach.

“Rose! What a nice surprise!”, Poe surprisingly sounded sober enough even if he brought his bedroom’s air with him. Rose seemed to put two and two together because her eyes travelled back to Finn and Poe. She let out an unimpressed sigh. “Were you two smoking _weed_?”, she squinted at her brother disapprovingly. Finn felt himself cowering slightly. Rose has adopted their mother’s disappointed gaze really well.

Poe however recovered fast. “I’ll have you know, marijuana plant contains chemicals that may help treat a range of illnesses and symptoms. Experts even argued that it should be legal for medical purposes.”, he explained with the patience of a teacher teaching basic maths to 5 year olds.

Rose raised and furrowed her brows. “Well then, do any of you have any of that illness or symptoms?”, she clicked her tongue impatiently.

 _A very good point,_ Finn thought.

Poe looked ready to admit defeat. He shook his head and let out one of his signature charming smile, “Agree to disagree, then?”.

Finn who recognized Rose’s expression that looked ready to deliver another brutal rebuttal then shield Poe from her gaze.  “Let it go, Rose.”, Finn said. “ _Don’t_ tell mum.”, he added as an after thought.

Rose looked like she restrained a smile, but then she waved him off. “I’m not a snitch. Also, it’s none of my business what you both do _behind closed doors_.”, she said suggestively.

_The little shit._


	6. Sleepover

_You wanna be friends forever?_  
_I can think of something better_  
_I'm just feeling low, feeling low_  
_Sleeping here right next to me_  
_But will you ever mess with me? No_

 

\- Sleepover/ Hayley Kiyoko

* * *

  
They decided to spend the rest of their Sunday inside, Poe and Rose curling on opposite end of one couch (Finn got the armchair) while a movie played in the background. They managed to watch 2 Captain America movies before they heard a grumbling noise from Poe's stomach.

"I could do with a pizza." Poe said finally. He glanced at Finn, like asking for a permission of some sorts. Rose stared at the gesture and smirked silently.

"Me too. Barbeque sauce?", Finn feigned ignorance at Rose's knowing smile.

Poe frowned, "No? Jalapeño peppers and pineapples.". He rolled his eyes like it's obvious. Finn can't believe they're having the same fight every time they called the pizza place. Finn is a firm believer on no pineapples on pizza. If you want sweet, hell, he’ll order dessert, not put pineapple on the damn pizza.

"Poe.", Finn rubbed his eyes, "Poe- why do you _hate_ yourself?". Poe gave a dramatic gasp.

"I'm sorry if you can't appreciate _flavour_ , Finn- it's the best combination of sweet and spicy, you can even add pepperoni if you're into savoury-". Finn was about to argue when Rose cut him.

“As cute as this was, have any of you heard of half-and-half?”, Rose glared at Finn and Poe. She then looked at her watch and yawned. “It's late. I better go.", she searched the room for her stuffs and clicked her tongue impatiently. Because the radiator at Finn and Poe's apartment was set unusually high, she had discarded most of her layers. Poe helpfully handed her one of her sweaters that was draped on the back of the couch.

"I'll walk you out." Finn lifted himself from the armchair and handed Rose the last of her travelling coat. Poe saluted them, eyes now glued to his phone, no doubt about to order that dreadful pizza.

Finn felt like he could burst if he didn't talk soon to somebody about earlier. After Finn made sure they can't be overheard, he lowered his voice for Rose.

Finn inhaled. He waved his hands theatrically as if to present himself and said, "You won’t believe it but- er, Poe called me _babe_ today-". He tried to made it sound like he had thought the whole thing is hilarious.

Rose's mouth formed a comical 'o', her eyes wide. She covered her mouth excitedly. "Tell me more", she breathed.

Feeling like his sister had gone ahead of herself like usual, Finn muttered to his socks, "But he still has the Rey thing and he was _high_ at the time so-". Rose waved him off impatiently, "People revealed a lot of their _secrets_ when they're high, Finn."

Finn desperately wished it to be true.

 

* * *

 

Finn and Poe chose to eat on the couch instead so they could still watch the series. Finn finished his pizza share first so he urged Poe to split his. Poe gave Finn a lot of shit because he handpicked away the pineapples away from their shared pizza.

"Are you gonna turn in for the night?", Finn asked after he realized his and Poe's eyes were glazed at the TV, unfocused. Some of the character names were even unfamiliar to Finn's ears now.

Poe, who had his hands tucked under the pillow shook his head. "Nah, I could've done something stupid with all the leftover smoke I could inhale from earlier- I'm gonna let the air out first.", he said.

Finn nodded and stretched when Poe spoke again, "You can- you can _stay_ , if you want. "He cleared his throat and tried again, "We only have Civil War left, you mentioned you haven't watched it?", he glanced up nervously at Finn beside him.

Finn felt his face burning, so he pretend to stand up to gather their empty beer bottles to cover his face from view, "Yeah, sure. I'll threw this out first.", he mumbled.

Finn then grabbed some more beers from the fridge for them. When he returned to the living room, he saw Poe already dozed off on the couch. His breathing was even and he looked peaceful despite the TV’s background noise. Finn felt his heart tightening in his chest. He decided to go back to his room and grabbed his duvet to cover both of them on the couch. With Poe snoring lightly beside him, he lowered the volume and continued watching.

 


	7. Let's Forget Who We Are for One Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I joined 2 scenes together and form it into 1 chapter xx

_Our hearts_  
_Are free_  
_So tell me what's wrong with the feeling_  
_I'm a flower, you're my bee_  
_It's much older than you and me_  
_I'm in love, I'm alive_  
_I belong to the stars and sky_  
_Let's forget who we are for one night_

\- Real Love Baby/ Father John Misty

 

* * *

 

 

Finn had an essay due Tuesday that he should  _really_  start this weekend. He got distracted because of the whole shelf shopping thing, okay.  One thing led to another and it’s suddenly 1 AM on a Monday morning (where did time go?). At this point he only wished to see that “2000 words” written on the lower left side of his screen. And nothing else. Was the essay terrible?  The essay was the product of Redbull and two Carlsberg, make that of you will.

He continued typing without thinking when all of a sudden, he remembered the last B+ grade he got from this Professor, and his vow afterward to not let it happen again. Grunting, Finn shook himself awake and read the last sentence he typed:

 **_“_ ** **_The supreme design aides the earth once the development accomplished the psychotic mist.”_**

 _That can’t be right?,_ he thought. What even is this  _supreme design_  he wrote about.

Like a loud siren, suddenly his laptop started typing by itself.

_“WRONG FORMAT, THIS WAS APA, THE PROFESSOR CLEARLY STATED MLA. WHAT EVEN IS THI-“_

Finn woke up with a start. It was a really weird dream. He didn’t even have any essay due Tuesday. The ‘supreme design’ must be the byproduct of watching Captain America: Winter Soldier movie the night before.

He felt his arm numb from being pressed underneath the pillow all night. It could be worse. At least he had a pillow on his head, the rest of his body relaxed despite sleeping completely on the couch- wait, how was that possible with Poe-

 _Oh shit_ , he thought.

Finn forced to open his eyes only to see a blurry form of someone sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. He felt his face heat up once he realized that  _half-asleep-Finn_  put their leg on Poe’s lap.

_Great._

Feeling Finn’s eyes on him, Poe glanced up from his phone and smiled, “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty! About time you wake up, I was about to call for Prince Charming!”. Now, Poe has always been a morning person, but a  _morning person_  on a  _Monday_?

 “What time is it?”, Finn groggily asked. His voice croaked from sleep.

“It’s 9.22.”, Poe peeked at his lock screen. Finn glimpsed a picture of a cute orange corgi in an astronaut costume. Must be the family pet he told Finn he tried to smuggled to uni, BB-8. Poe almost succeeded too if only he hadn’t accepted his father’s help to carry the bag where BB-8 was to the car. Of course, BB’s head popped out and he barked as he was carried. Thankfully his parents thought it was a sweet gesture rather than a selfish one so he didn’t get lectured.

“I remembered you had a class at 1 PM so I didn’t want to wake you  _too_  early.”, Poe continued while locking his phone back. He maintained eye contact with Finn and awkwardly added, “Thank you for the duvet, you know, um, last night.”.

Feeling overwhelmed by Poe’s intense gaze, Finn cleared his throat and stretched. “I didn’t want you to catch a  _cold_ , not before mid-term.”, Finn mumbled.  _A lie_ , they both know the radiator was set abnormally high in their apartment.

Poe finger combed his hair and smiled, apparently fully caught Finn’s bullshit but decided to let it slide.

“Anyway, it was  _nice_  of you. I thought I would make you breakfast.  _C’mon_ -”. Poe then raised from the couch, reached for Finn’s arm to pull him up and dragged him to the bar counter, where scrambled egg and pancakes waited for him.

It was  _good_. Of course it was, Poe was the one responsible on why the TV at the coffee shop where they worked always played Food Network.

Finn only had a few bites, when all of a sudden Poe grabbed the stool beside Finn and helped himself with the pancake. Right  _from_  Finn’s  _plate_.

Finn stopped chewing. He looked at Poe exasperatedly. “Poe, what.”. Poe knew Finn was particularly selective of his meals because of his sports scholarship, it’s really not often did Finn have a cheat day. Finn needs his (albeit secret) dose of sugar, okay.

Poe blinked at him all innocently, “What? You looked like you were enjoying yourself, I can’t help but feel invited.”

Finn proceeded to throw a piece of loose egg to an unsuspecting Poe.

 

* * *

 

 

Finn could not stop his smug expression on his way to class, alright. He had a really nice morning, as far as Monday morning goes. He had spent his weekend with Poe. _Slept_ on the same couch as Poe. Poe made him _breakfast_. Well, at least he had the decency to duck his head when he saw Jessika Pava , who he shared this class with. Jessika is Rey’s best friend. Finn wondered whether it was apparent to Jessika that he had a crush on Jess’ friend’s boyfriend.

Poe usually joined Finn to his first class, but today Poe had to leave early because he had a group assignment due next period. Poe’s face was a familiar resident in this class that his Professor often mistaken him for one of his student on the corridors. Even if Poe’s a _Liberal Arts_ major and this class is mostly for Finn’s _Geography_ major.

The class would start in 10 minutes but so far there were only 4 people in it. Finn, two international students, and Jessika Pava. Jess as usual chose the seat on the back of the classroom, a seat behind Finn.

“You missed the gym this weekend.”, Finn searched the owner of the voice only to find his captain, Bodhi, raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“I was busy.”, Finn shrugged. He smiled when he noticed he got a text from Poe.

 

**POE**

[[image attachment]](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/0c/cb/31/0ccb312997bcafd5b8d9ae7373e2226c.jpg)

 

Finn immediately felt his face redden. He was in class and Poe knew it, the bastard.

“Well, the big game is two weeks away, I don’t appreciate you not taking this seriously.”, Bodhi clicked his tongue impatiently. Finn forced himself not to roll his eyes.

 

**FINN**

???

 

**POE**

I thought you might appreciate art.

 

Finn ignored how his hearts beat 40 beats a minute and proceeded to act collected in front of his captain. “Yes, captain.”, Finn said as he tried to shield his phone from Bodhi’s view.

“Fine. I’ll see you at practice later.”, Bodhi then walked away to dump his things two seats to the right of Finn.

 

**FINN**

Keep your head up. You might be as good looking as me one day.

 

“Morning, class.”, Professor Ematt entered the classroom. “I hope you all were well rested last weekend-”, he continued while preparing his presentation for the day. Finn covertly returned to his phone to see Poe’s reply.

 

**POE**

Ha! I’m a mere mortal, Finn, we’re not worthy.

 

“-Because it’s time for your first _Field Study Assessment_.”, he said to a chorus of groan in the whole classroom. “Form a team of 2 so you could learn how to observe, record data, and work as a member of a team in the field.”, he continued.

Finn locked eyes with Bodhi in a silent agreement to form a team. It would be easier to merge with his teammates because they had more or less the same schedule. To Finn’s annoyance, he felt a sudden nudge to his arm from Jess who sat behind him.

“Let’s form a group, yeah?”, Jess practically hissed in his ear. Finn turned to her and smiled, “Sorry love, I’m taken.”, he pointed at Bodhi who waved and resumed sitting on his chair’s hind legs.

“ _Finn_. I only joined this class because the description mentioned ‘ _Specialist case-study on sea restoration’._ I thought that meant lots of field trips.”, Jess whispered. “You’re the _best_ student here and I need your help for _three_ credits.”, she exaggerated a wink and grasped for Finn’s hands.  

Finn rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine, Jess. We’ll be in a group together.”.  Bodhi, who watched the whole interaction frowned and gasped at Finn in betrayal. Finn didn’t answer Bodhi’s silent question, in fact, he Finn raised his hand to get his professor’s attention. “Sir, can we be a group of _three_ instead?”.

 Jessika and Bodhi identically narrowed their eyes at Finn in disbelief.

“Group of two, group of three, work it out between yourselves”, said Professor Ematt.

“ _Teacher’s pet.”,_ hissed Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Finn’s dream was inspired by this http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/172621682359  
> \- Poe’s lock screen was inspired by this art https:\i.pinimg.com\564x\74\cf\72\74cf72e7714b38e0182204eb5f0474a5.jpg


	8. Self Control

Finn wanted to live up to his vice-captain title that he was the determined to arrive first at training. While the gym is packed since it’s 4 PM, Finn was the one out of all his teammates to arrive first.

Finn’s last class of the day, Elements of Cartography, caused fatigue on almost every part of his body, but worst of all his hand. Finn put his phone on do not disturb mode and connected it to his headphone. He managed to do some muscular endurance training by lifting weight for about 10 minutes when he felt someone remove his headphone forcefully.

“Bodhi. What.”, Finn couldn’t hide his annoyance. He returned the weight and put on his most menacing expression at Bodhi.

Bodhi raised his eyebrows smugly, “That’s no way to greet your captain.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I’m vice captain.”, Finn said as he started to lift again.

Bodhi smirked and pointed at Finn’s phone inside his pocket. “Have you checked the group chat? We’ve been looking for you.”

Finn looked at Bodhi questioningly and unlocked his phone. He felt a sudden twinge of irritation when he saw training was canceled because Coach had a family emergency.

Bodhi smirked, “Continue with this if you like-“, he gestured at the bench press. “But the rest of us are going out.”.

Finn groaned and returned the weight. “You guys took forever to arrive. I should have known.”. He grabbed his bag and left for the dressing room when Bodhi called for him, “I’ll see you there then?”. Finn waved him a yes and lifted one last time.

“Wait-“, Bodhi spoke suddenly. When Finn twisted around, he saw that Bodhi had his phone on him.

“I’m gonna send this to the group chat.”, Bodhi smirked at his phone. Finn rolled his eyes and waved his middle finger at his center back partner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finn was one of those people who bring all their body care products to the gym. Being on the football team and a barista, it would be a waste of time to return home to shower. His teammates always teased him to be the last one to leave dressing room before and after games. They definitely haven’t met Poe.

It doesn’t hurt being alone in the locker room for once. Finn particularly enjoyed his shampoo’s scent spread through the locker room. Usually the room smelled of various odors, mostly a mix between cologne and sweat.

Finn was drying his hair when he unmuted his phone to a flood of Instagram notifications.

 

**Instagram**

  
Poe dameron tagged you on a [post](https://ibb.co/cX7Amn)

 

 

 

Finn felt warm all over. It’s not the first time Poe posted his picture on Instagram, but this one was personal. Finn was sleeping and Poe actually wrote the location as _Heaven_. What the fuck.

Finn scrolled at the comments section. Rey and Jess both commented with a heart. Everyone else seemed to treat it like a normal picture. Finn might be dying inside but he liked the picture anyway.

It was barely 2 minutes later that he got a text from Poe.

 

**Poe**

Did you like the location?

 

Finn rolled his eyes fondly. Sometimes he wondered if Poe’s too flirty for his own good.

 

**Finn**

I can’t believe you posted that picture

**Poe**

♡♡♡

**Poe**

Were you training?

 

**Finn**

Nah, Coach had a family emergency

 

Finn considered his options. He could either cover an early shift at the coffee shop, or go to the party, preferably with Poe. It’s not an option really.

 

**Finn**

I’m going out with the team. You coming?

 

Finn felt nervous. Finn does not go to parties often unless it’s victory party or for team bonding purposes. On occasions Poe and Finn go to the same parties, usually it’s to celebrate a victory and they both have their own circle of friends they hung out with. Finn with his teammates and Rose; Poe with his gang of pretentious students and Rey. They only rejoined when either of them want to call it a night.

Since this is technically a team bonding party Finn’s a bit anxious to invite Poe.

 

**Poe**

Is it to Cassian’s party?

 

**Poe**

I’ll see you there

 

Finn gleefully put extra cologne for good measure. Like most of his body care products, Finn’s cologne was also Poe’s suggestion.

“Dude, are you trying to suffocate the room?”, said Bodhi as he entered the room. He wrinkled his nose like a drama queen he was.

Finn didn’t miss a beat. “Rich coming for you, Bodhi. You smell like Vicks Vaporub.”, he said.

Bodhi slapped him with a towel. He then opened his locker and exposed his collection of bomber jackets. He picked one at random and eyed Finn from head to toe.

“Well, are you ready?”, he said. Finn didn’t appreciate his condescending gaze. Finn reconsidered his outfit using the mirror. He wore a printed white and orange sweater, ripped jeans and Nike boots; definitely better than his uni go- to outfit.

Bodhi rolled his eyes. “We’re both wearing team colors, that’s all”. It’s alarming how they could read each other’s minds. Sometimes Finn wondered if Bodhi knew about his crush on Poe.

 


	9. Perfect Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left!

  
_All the nights spent off our faces_  
 _Trying to find these perfect places_  
 _What the fuck are perfect places anyway?_  
  
\- Perfect Places/ Lorde

 

* * *

  
Finn thought this would be a normal pre-season party. Just a chill get together between the team and their friends. He did not expect it to be held in a shabby hipster bar, on a free flow Tuesday. He wondered if he would see his team endure the worst opening game in history when he saw his keeper drunkenly rapped Baby Got Back on stage.  
  
Cassian is the team’s keeper. He's not the tallest keeper but his footwork made up for it. A sweeper keeper if you like. He was highly likeable due to a penalty save he made which secured the league last season. But in this moment, Finn doesn't care even if Cassian won them the World Cup; he needed to find Bodhi to call this party off.  
  
Finn marched through the sweaty bodies to find his captain. To his annoyance, he saw Bodhi smoking with their striker in the corner. Finn desperately hoped it's not weed. "Bodhi, why the hell did you let Cassian go up there?!", Finn pointed at the stage angrily.   
  
"You know Cassian; when in doubt he would go 'What would Manuel Neuer do?'", Bodhi all but wheezed. Finn honestly doubt Neuer would ever rap Baby Got Back on stage. He pushed the idea from his head and snapped back to reality.   
  
Finn snatched Bodhi's drink and cigarette from the table and yelled, "I would say sorry but I'm _not_. We have a game tomorrow, _Cap_ , come _on_.", he smacked the back of Bodhi's head. That seemed to sober Bodhi a bit.  
  
"You're right. We can continue this after we win.", Bodhi said. There was a faintest trace of longing in his gaze at his drink in Finn's grip. Finn clicked his fingers impatiently, "Collect your team! Tell them to sober up!".  
  
Finn turned around in hope to collect the rest of the team. He jumped when he saw a smirking Poe right behind him.   
  
"I was gonna say Hi, but I guess you're too busy being Captain.", Poe smiled. His pupils were blown wide, presumably from the drink. He eyed Finn from head to toe and let his smirk go wider.   
  
"Hi.", Finn said sheepishly. He can feel himself blushing under Poe's stare. "I'm sorry for this. When I became vice captain, I didn't expect I would babysit 20 children- including my _Captain_ , on a Tuesday.", Finn rubbed his eyes to avoid staring at Poe.  
  
Poe looked like he wanted to tease but he seemed to see Finn's already weary expression and refrained. He then clutched Finn's shoulder concernedly. "You wanna leave, buddy? Let Rook do his job, yeah?", he said. Finn, definitely too tired for this, then let his roommate steered him away.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached the parking lot. "So. You and Rook-", Poe began. "-Do you two always match for parties or is it like, a Captain thing? Is it so you both would not lose sight of each other?", he pretended to act concerned but Finn knew his bluff. Poe had the same expression every time Finn couldn't finish his meal and Poe wanted to take over but he's too polite to ask.  
  
Finn pushed Poe's shoulder jokingly. Unfortunately, Poe had a few drinks on him so he lost his balance. Finn wanted to grab his shirt's shoulder before he fell but it's too late, Poe couldn't handle their combined weight that they comically ended on the pavement.   
  
Before long, they both sprawled on the ground, growling with laughter. Finn attempted to stand but Poe dragged him down again that he ended up on Poe's lap. Poe then held down Finn's arms so they sat face to face. He did not grip them too hard, just to keep Finn in place.  
Finn immediately stopped laughing when he saw Poe's expression suddenly turned serious. He can feel his whole body stilled while Poe searched for his expression, pupils so wide that Finn could see the moon's reflection on them.   
  
Finn could not tell if his eyes were playing tricks on him but he could swear Poe was staring straight at his lips.   
  
"You know, when you last spoke to Rook earlier?", Poe whispered.   
  
"Yeah?", Finn wondered where Poe's going with this.  
  
Poe's eyes went up to meet Finn's. "You sounded.. different.", he said, his expression unreadable.  
  
"How so?", Finn felt his voice shook. He braved himself to stare Poe in the eye. It's like staring directly at the sun.  
  
Poe did not answer right away. His eyeball moved around as if to memorize Finn's face. "All _authoritarian_ , I guess.", he whispered. "I haven't seen you in your Captain stance, it's... Something."  
  
Finn gulped. He had never seen Poe this serious. His gaze was so hypnotizing that Finn could not look away. He freezed when he felt Poe's breath on his lips. Poe was leaning closer and Finn, still on his lap, closed his eyes and hoped Poe could not feel his thumping heartbeat and the heat radiating from his body.  
  
Poe kissed him and it was the softest, chastest kiss Finn ever experienced. His lips tasted a bit like the Jack Daniels Poe loved so much and Finn wondered how he stayed so long without this taste.  
  
Finn enjoyed the sensation so much that he barely kissed back when he felt Poe pulled away. Finn opened his eyes immediately and saw Poe searching for his expression questioningly.  
  
Finn huffed a laugh and circled his arms around Poe's neck to dive in again. He could not believe Poe would think he did not want this. Finn then deepen the kiss and almost gasped when he felt Poe opened his mouth and his tongue sliding in.   
They got carried away. Finn finally remembered where they were when he felt Poe's left hand sneaked their way inside his sweater and his right one on the hem, ready to take it off. He dragged down Poe's right hand away. He could not imagine how weird they both looked to passerby.  
  
Finn let his eyes wandered over Poe's post make-out stance. His hair was tousled, lips wet and Finn forced himself to look away. He wished he had a camera to capture this moment.  
  
"What about Rey?", Finn mumbled quietly.  
  
Poe looked confused. "What about her?", he asked, expression vacant. Finn could not believe his ears. Does Poe think he's stupid or what?!  
  
"Well she's your girlfriend!", Finn said angrily. He immediately moved away from Poe's lap and desperately wanted to stomp away to clear his mind before he felt Poe's arm dragging him back.  
  
Finn frowned angrily at Poe's hands on his arm. "I'm not trying to be anyone's side piece, let me _go_.", he spat.  
  
To Finn's surprise, Poe roared with laughter. "Wait. You think I'm dating _Rey_?", he asked. Finn continued to eye him suspisciously. "Buddy. I'm _gay_.", Poe said like it's the most obvious thing. He tangled their fingers together and Finn could not process this.  
  
Wait, _what_.  
  
Watching Finn's expression, Poe continued, "Rey's gay too! She's dating _Jess_!", his eyes crinkled with laughter.   
  
What. Did Finn miss something? Was he dragged to a weird alternate dimension?  
  
No doubt thinking their conversation was over, Poe then dived in to recapture Finn's lips again, his mouth still smiling that it's less than a kiss and just teeth on closed lips. Finn backed away, feeling stupid as hell.  
  
"So all this time, when you and Rey hung out together-", Finn started to put two and two together.  
  
Poe rolled his eyes sweetly. "We're on the same LGBTQ club. Me, Rey, Jess-", he said with the patience of a kindergarten teacher. "God, you're sweet.", Poe then kissed Finn again, and Finn, realizing his mistake, finally let Poe explore his mouth freely.


	10. Weekend Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, this is the Prologue! xx

_I need your loving on a weekday_  
 _Got me hoping for a payday_  
 _I can't wait, wait five days_  
 _It's more than foreplay_  
  
_I've been working too much lately_  
 _You've been waiting for the weekend_  
 _To see me, hold me, love me right_  
 _Well, I need something on a Monday night_

-Weekend Luv/ Quinn Lewis

 

* * *

 

 

Finn woke up to unfamiliar tickle on his shoulders. He smiled when he saw black curls invading his pillow and shoulder. The owner still had his eyes closed, taken deep by sleep. After all, Poe had spent longer time drinking in the pub the night before. Judging from experience, Poe’s more of a drama queen when he got a hangover. Finn crossed his fingers so that he doesn’t have to wash his bedsheet two weeks early.  
  
They're in Finn's room because it's closer to the front door. Finn remembered he sheepishly tried to hide his room from view because he left it in such a mess. Poe didn't mind, he even made an offhanded comment that he didn’t plan to sleep that night; in reality, Finn went away for 5 minutes to brush his teeth and Poe already snored.

Finn hoped he would not scare off Poe with how close he stared at him. Finn wanted to reach out and touch Poe, knowing how lovely his skin would feel, smooth under his fingertips and warm from the duvet. He reached out and tucked a stray black curl from Poe’s eyes when he stirred.

 

“Hi.”, Finn smiled at Poe’s tentative attempt to adjust to the sunlight.

“Can we talk from under the blanket?”, Poe whispered. Finn barely raised his eyebrows when Poe hastily covered both of them with Finn’s duvet.

 

Poe’s eyes shined brighter under the cover. Evidently, he could adjust to the dark better because his hangover. He let out a slow hum and joined Finn’s hand in his own. He looked so fond that Finn felt hif affection for Poe swelled double its size.

 

“What’s your plan today?”, Poe asked.

 

Finn tried to recall his schedule. It’s Friday, his first Field Study of the semester. This semester’s conservation class is based on marine/ocean that he had to do lots of visits both to the waters and The Marine Station for data processing.

Finn whispered, he didn’t want to break their little bubble. “Field study. To the water and the Marine station.”

Poe raised his eyebrows and smirked. “ _Sexy_.”, he said.

Finn pushed Poe’s shoulder playfully. Still smirking, Poe grabbed Finn’s arm at his shoulder and pulled Finn so he ended on top of Poe. Finn let out a small yelp and grabbed locks full of Poe’s hair. He felt Poe’s arm snaked around his waist so he lowered his face to kiss Poe properly. He smiled when he felt Poe’s giggle through the kiss. Eventually it became more of teeth touching than lips so Finn pulled away.

“You know your friend Jess?”, Finn eventually spoke after what felt like endless staring contest between him and Poe.

“My girlfriend’s girlfriend Jess?”, Poe couldn’t suppress his laughter.

Finn rolled his eyes. “Be _serious_.”, he nudged Poe. “You know I never learned to dive when I got in Geography? She taught me actually.”

To his surprise, Poe smiled sheepishly. “I might’ve- _um_ , been behind that.”, he said. “I- um, bullied her so she would introduce me to you?”, Poe continued while averting his eyes.

“But we didn’t meet each other until February last year?”, Finn frowned.

Poe ignored Finn’s question. “Why did you think I applied at the coffee shop where you worked?”, he asked.

“Why?”, Finn gulped.

“Because I have been crushing on you for almost two years, _buddy_.”, Poe answered while touching Finn’s cheek. He then leaned in to kiss Finn properly. Finn almost moaned when he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Finn was surprised when Poe pulled back out of a sudden.

“I almost forgot. Do you wanna see the photo Jess sneaked of you swimming?”, he grinned. He then grabbed his phone from under the pillow. After two minutes of him scrolling his photos he proudly handed the phone to Finn.

It was a nice [picture](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/33/30/38/33303879edbaae5e4069c939d83b436f.jpg). You could barely see Finn’s face with his back to the camera, though his back muscle was prominent thanks to his endless weight lifting.

“We should have blanket fort dates more often.”, Poe continue grinning as Finn looked back at him fondly.


End file.
